


Hero Swap

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti-Hero, Gen, Reverse roles, Robin Hood - Freeform, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: A reverse hero AU where Ladybug and Chat Noir are the Villians and it's up to Le Papillion and his comrades to save Paris.You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/8RwD8igijDkI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

He looked up at the burning flag on top of the hotel and gritted his teeth. _Not again_ , he thought to himself. _How much longer will this continue?_

The duo was back at it again. Chat Noir would destroy something expensive or valuable then Ladybug would demand Paris to pay her to fix whatever was broken and leave. Everyone thought they were vigilantes at first, but recently they’ve been targeting specific individuals and proven they aren’t modern-day Robin Hoods.

“Nooroo,” He said, clutching his fist, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“You can’t do what?” The purple familiar said, looking up at his master from the suit coat.

“I can’t just sit around while they terrorize the city. Transform me.”

“Are you sure? We’ve talked about what might happen.”

“Transform me.”

He felt the warmth encompass his body as his suit changed colors and a masked weaved its way onto his face. He knew he was limited by his powers, but with the strength of Paris he could defeat these terrorists. He looked around for a platform to stand on while Parisians ran around him, screaming in terror.

“Paris!” He yelled from the hotel. “We can take down this threat together, but I need you trust me.”

A few civilians gave him a glance as they hurried by, terror in their eyes. “What’s this?” He heard a voice behind him say.

“Chat Noir,” he turned around and glared at the criminal. “I am Le Papillion, and I’m here to take you down.”

“Really?” He heard the whirl of a yo-yo behind him. “ _You’re_ going to take us down? In that _joke_ of a costume?” He didn’t have to look to see it was Ladybug.

“You at least need a miraculous to fight us,” Chat added, walking over and placing his arm around him. “But nice try. I’m sure karma or whatever will pay you back. Hell, I’m feeling generous, so I won’t kill you this time.”

I just need one more person, he thought to himself.

“Let go of him!” A girl’s voice rang through the crowd.

The three miraculous holders turned their heads to a brunette girl and a redheaded boy at the bottom of the stairs. “Your wish is my command,” Chat grinned, throwing him down the staircase and into their arms.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked. “You should get out of here. It’s too dangerous to take them on without powers.”

“Who... are you?” He asked.

“I’m Alya, and this is Nathaniel. We’re helping people evacuate until they release their demands.”

“Alya, Nathaniel, will you help me?”

“There’s not much more I can do for you but get you out of here,” she sighed, glancing at Nathaniel.

“What if I gave you powers?”

The redheaded boy, Nathaniel, just about dropped his bag on the ground. “P-powers?” He stuttered.

“What do you mean?” Alya asked.

"I am Papillion, and Paris needs you." He pulled out two butterflies to flutter in front of them.

"What is this?" She asked again.

"Your superpowers. Will you accept them?"

"OH HELL YES." Nathaniel cut in before Alya had the chance to respond. In a flash of light, his clothing changed and he stood in front of them as a superhero.

"Hello, Illustrator," Le Papillion said to his new companion.

"Nathaniel!" Alya exclaimed.

"This... is amazing..." The Illustrator said. "Alya, we can do this. We can take down those guys!"

"What did you do?" She glared at the masked stranger.

"I am Le Papillion. Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir, I have powers. However, I am useless on my own. I can only win with the strength of others."

"...So this butterfly will give me powers?"

"Only if you choose to accept it."

She looked up to see Chat Noir using his Cataclysm on the hotel. "No!" Nathaniel screamed, drawing on his arm. All of a sudden, pillars to support the building popped up, saving a woman's life as the wall stopped inches above her head.

"...Alright," Alya said, closing her hands around the white butterfly.

"Pleased to meet you, my dear Lady Wifi."

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction Suggestion. Original Post Here: https://goo.gl/c6VZhG  
> You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/8RwD8igijDk
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
